Final Fantasy is invading Earth!
by Windfighter
Summary: The main characters of Final Fantasy VII, VIII, IX and X is holding a party when suddenly they finds themself in our world!


This is just a... well, small it isn't...  
  
Squall: GET TO THE POINT!!!  
  
Roger! Anyway, The chars of FF, lots of 'em, pops up in our world, the only real world!!! -laughs insanly-  
  
Squall: Uhm... Yeah, it was like this... Windy and another person changed ideas of writing, and this is what the idea the other person gave Windy ended up like. -sigh- And it's not even finished...  
  
The first chap is!  
  
Squall: That's because you're out of ideas!  
  
O.o HEY!!! NOT MY FAULT!!! -points to Seifer-  
  
Squall: I don't think it's Seifer's fault anyway...  
  
Do the disclaimer?  
  
Squall: Master -gets hit in the head by a frying pan and hears Windfighter say something about that she's not the master... yet- Windfighter doesn't own Final Fantasy. In fact, she doesn't own much. She doesn't own London eighter...  
  
JUST A QUESTION OF TIME!!! -bends down over a piece of paper- Well, ROLL BAND!!!  
  
------------------------------------   
  
Tidus, Yuna, Lulu, Wakka, Kimahari, Auron, Rikku, Zidane, Garnet, Vivi, Quina, Steiner, Eiko, Amarant, Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Aerith, Red, Vincent och Cait sith were on a party when suddenly the sky sprung open and swallowed them.  
  
--In a new world--  
  
"Where the heck are we?" Barret asked.  
  
They stood on a town-squere and they hadn't got a clue of where they could be.  
  
"Grab your weapon!" Auron ordered.  
  
They grabed their wepons and waited for some movement from anything.  
  
"It's the polise!" someone called. "Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air!"  
  
"What shall we do?" Vivi asked.  
  
"Well, well", someone said. "If it isn't the chickenwuss and the guy who just hit puberty?"  
  
"Whaddya call me?" Zell asked.  
  
"You just shut your big mouth Seifer", Squall said.  
  
"Chicken, chicken", Seifer continued.  
  
"Why do you call him that Seifer?" Rinoa asked.  
  
The police just stood there as a questionmark.  
  
"A funny place, isn't this?"  
  
"What are you doing here Kuja?" Cloud asked.  
  
Kuja laughed.  
  
"Stop laughing you big, ugly, pitt-headed jerk!" Barret shouted.  
  
"Let's go Seifer", Kuja said. "Seymore is waiting for us."  
  
Seifer and Kuja went away.  
  
"You're under arrest!" called the cop.  
  
--In jail--  
  
"What are we gonna do now?" Yuna asked.  
  
They where all in the jail. Three or four in every cell. Garnet, Steiner and Zidane where in one, Irvine, Selphie, Squall and RedXIII in another and so on.  
  
"Haven't something like this happened before?" Irvine asked.  
  
"That's right!" Selphie cried. "When Seifer didn't became SeeD he took Squall to som jail and..."  
  
"Whatever", Squall said.  
  
"What did you do then?" RedXIII asked.  
  
"You don't need to know that", Squall said.  
  
"We maybe can break us out", Garnet proposed.  
  
"You shouldn't think that way, prinsess.".  
  
"Dagger is right, Rusty", Zidane said.  
  
"We don't have any tools", Tifa said.  
  
"And what do you call this?" Wakka asked.  
  
He showed Tifa a dagger he had had hidden.  
  
"Isn't this a fine dagger?" he asked.  
  
"Just break up the God Darn door", Barret said.  
  
--Outside jail--  
  
"Freedom", Eiko said when they came out.  
  
They had their wepons, because they went to get them before they walked out to the town again.  
  
"Something smells yummy", Quina said. "I'll go check it out"  
  
Quina went away and left the other.  
  
"Let's split up", Tifa said.  
  
"Why?" Lulu asked. "Don't you think it's better stay toghether?"  
  
"Well, we don't know where they are."  
  
"And we don't know where we are", Aerith said.  
  
"Let's split up in Squad's", Selphie said. "Who will be Squad A?"  
  
"I'm hungry", Tidus said. "I'll go after Quina."  
  
The other looked at Tidus as if he was crazy. They couldn't understand how he could think of food now.  
  
"Oh well," Aerith and Vivi said. "We'll follow you."  
  
Vivi, Aerith and Tidus started to walk.  
  
"Remember that you are squad A", Selpihe called after them.  
  
"Lets fix squad B then", Zidane said.  
  
"Let's make Squall the leader!" Irvine said.  
  
"You follow him Zellie", Selphie said.  
  
"I HATE that name", Zell said.  
  
"You probobly need a good healer", Garnet said.  
  
"And I follow Garnet", Steiner said.  
  
"Let's go then. And everybody stay out of my way. That's the Squad B rule."  
  
Squad B went away.  
  
--With Squad A--   
  
"FOOD!!!" said Tidus and run away.  
  
"I guess we better follow him", Vivi said.  
  
Vivi started to run after Tidus, but he stumbled on a small rock.  
  
"Excuse me madam", Aerith said to a lady.  
  
"What do you want?" the lady asked irritated.  
  
"Can you please tell me where we are?"  
  
"You are in England."  
  
"And what is England?" asked Vivi.  
  
"I don't know", said Aerith.  
  
"It's neighter my, nor your world.".  
  
"And it's not Squall's or Tidus's eighter."  
  
"It maybe exist more worlds than ours."  
  
"But how did we came here then?"   
  
"It maybe was a hole."  
  
"Eh, I don't want to think about that. Beside, I'm getting hungry."  
  
"Let's go after Tidus and Quina and have something to eat then."  
  
--With Squad B-  
  
Squad B walked trough the streets and ended up in a gameshop. Zell found a game that was called Final fantasy VIII.  
  
"What is this?!" he shouted "Look Squall, It's you!!!"  
  
"It can't be me."  
  
"Well it looks like you", Garnet said. "And he has the same name as you..."  
  
"Let me see."  
  
"I'm there too", Zell said. "And Quistis, and Selphie, and Irvine, and..."  
  
Squall took the game from Zell.  
  
"You where right", he said.  
  
"Of course I where."  
  
Garnet found another game.  
  
"It's Zidane", she said. "And I'm there too. And Steiner, and...."  
  
"What do you mean prinsses?"  
  
"I think she mean exactly what she says Rusty", Zell said.  
  
"We must be in another world", Squall said. "And it's not any of ours..."  
  
"But where can we be then?" Steiner asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"But you are our leader. You should know that", Zell proposed.  
  
Squall turned away and walked out of the gameshop. The other followed him.  
  
--Forming Squad C and Squad D and Squad E--  
  
"Now Squad C", Selphie said.  
  
"Can I be the leader?" Zidane asked.  
  
"Yes you can. And who wants to follow Zidane?"  
  
"I follow him", Irvine said.  
  
"So do I", Lulu said.  
  
"And I", Tifa said.  
  
"And what is the rules for squad C?" Selphie asked.  
  
"If one of us get sick, we all get sick", Zidane joked.  
  
"No", Tifa said. "Let's take Teamwork means stay toghether."  
  
"Let's go", Irvine said.  
  
And then Squad C went away.  
  
"I wonder what squad A had as Squas-rule", Vincent thought loudly.  
  
"They maybe had: Battel is for fools. Food is for geniuses", Wakka guessed.  
  
"Is it Squad D now?" Cloud asked. "Can I be the leader?"  
  
"Okay", Yuna said. "And I'll go with you", said Yuna.  
  
Kimahari went over to them.  
  
"Kimahari does what Yuna wants"  
  
"I follow you too", Quistis said.  
  
"What's our rule then?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Protect the world, whatever world it may be!!!" Cloud answered.  
  
Then squad D went away.  
  
"Okay.. How many is left?" Selphie asked.  
  
"We are eleven people left", Eiko answered.  
  
"Okay, Squad E now", Barret said.  
  
"Auron is the leader", Rikku said.  
  
"I follow him then", Eiko said.  
  
"So do I", Rinoa said. "He's handsome."  
  
"You're lucky that Squall isn't here!" Selphie said.  
  
"I will follow Auron as well", Red said.  
  
"Okay", Vincent said. "And what is your rule?"  
  
"Our rule is that cooperation pays", Red said.  
  
"That's a good one", Cait sith said.  
  
"Hurry up", Auron said.  
  
Squad E went away.  
  
--With Squad A again--  
  
"Where are they?" Vivi asked.  
  
"Somewhere I guess", Aerith answered. "A gameshop? What's that?"  
  
"Let's check it out."  
  
"Oh the mightiest summon of all, I SUMMON YOU!!!" they heard someone say.  
  
"Who is it?" Vivi asked  
  
"It's just Kuja", Aerith said. "I got a bit scared for a while there."  
  
"WHAT?!" Kuja yelled. "You're not scared of me?!"  
  
"Acctually... No. Who is scared for a man dressed s a woman?"  
  
"I'M NOT DRESSES AS A WOMAN!!!"  
  
"Of course not, you just look as one..."  
  
"I WILL KILL YOU!!! I SHALL SUMMON THE MIGHTIEST SUMMON OF THEM ALL!!!"  
  
"Of course you will... Just don't kill yourself."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU? COME TO ME OH THE MIGHTIEST SUMMON OF THEM ALL!!!"  
  
boing A chocobo showed up.  
  
"I thought he was summoning the strongest summon", Vivi whispered to Aerith.  
  
"So did I", Aerith whispered back.  
  
Kuja just stood there as a questionmark.  
  
"KUJA!" called Seifer.  
  
Seifer showed up and saw Kuja and the Chocobo.  
  
"Again", he said. "I told you NOT to summon anything."  
  
"Sorry", Kuja said.  
  
"UNSUMMON IT YOU FOOL!" Seifer roared.  
  
"Ehr.. right."  
  
splash The Chocobo disappered.  
  
"Let's go", Seifer said. "We'll take care of them later."  
  
Kuja and Seifer went away and left Vivi and Aerith there.  
  
"Wonder what that was about", Aerith said.  
  
"Let's go inside instead", Vivi said.  
  
And so did Vivi and Aerith went inside the gameshop, same gameshop that Squad B had been in just a while ago.  
  
-------------------------  
  
I KNOW!!! That was the worst ending of a chap EVER!!! I just couldn't come up with a better way to do it!!! AND there's just to many people in it!!! -laughs evilly- I'll just... -bends down over the paper again-  
  
Squall: What is that piece of paper?  
  
IT'S NOT A PLAN ABOUT TAKING OVER THE WORLD!!!  
  
Squall: O.o Windy...  
  
I'M NOT PLANNING ANYTHING STUPID BECAUSE I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY!!!  
  
Squall: -binds Windfighter and puts her in a isolated room- Well, she's quite out of ideas, so if you review, and got any thoughts about what can happen, please tell us. And master Windfighter is also thinking to have readers in this story, so if you're interrested in joining us, tell us your char name, stats and other important stuff. -gets hit on the head by a lamp and goes unconscious-  
  
Random strange reader: NOOO! NO WANT TO JOIN STORY!!! SCARY PERSON BEHIND IT IS!!!  
  
Squall: -wakes up again- Right-o 


End file.
